Sweet Love
by LzL
Summary: [OneShots] A short love story of two very special lovers. Will their love last through the summer? 2nd part added
1. Sweet Love

Sweet Love

Disclaimer:If I DID own Inuyasha…do you think I would even NEED a disclaimer?

Hey! I finished my exams today …no more school!...But nerdy me signed up for summer school so I can take an extra course next year ;;…but its all good. I've got nothing better to do anyways… This idea came to me when I walked home, just had to write it out. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Read and Review!

* * *

As I leaned against the God Tree, I felt a light breeze blowing around my face. I sighed, feeling a sense of peacefulness in me.

It's been 1 week since we defeated Naraku and collected all the jewel shards. We were finally able to let go of all the pain, troubles and burdens we had to keep for so long.

Miroku can finally live a normal life, now that he no longer has that Wind Tunnel in his right palm. He's been a whole lot happier and he's more cheerful nowadays, without that worried expression like before. Of course, he's still his perverted self, always going after his wife-to-be.

Sango cheered up too, despite the fact her little brother died after Naraku took out that shard which kept him alive. She knew it was better for Kohaku especially after all those innocent people he killed. It was better for him to die than to live the rest of his life with all those haunting memories. Sango recovered very fast, with the help of Miroku. I know they're perfect for each other and I wish them the best of luck to live happily ever after. That is, if Miroku can still live after all those attacks from Sango whenever he touches her bottom.

Shippo decided to join Kouga's wolf tribe, even though he's a fox demon. Kouga welcomed him gladly, and promised me to take care of Shippo like his own child. Kouga and Ayame are planning to get married next month. I'm glad he was able to move on and forget about me, and can give all his attention to Ayame. I wish them the best of luck too.

I glanced up towards the God Tree and remembered the day I unsealed Inuyasha from this very tree. A lot of things had happened, and so did our feelings towards each other.

After the jewel was completed, I remember Inuyasha going up to me and telling me he decided to stay as a half demon. I was surprised since I know how much he had wanted to turn into a full demon with the jewel's power. But as he looked at me in the eyes, I knew he decided to stay the way he is for me. And he confirmed that thought when he told me he loves me. The first reaction I had when he told me was joy. So much joy in fact, I burst out crying and flung myself in his tight embrace. I didn't expect him to tell me that, since I sensed he still had some feelings for Kikyo. But he told me he finally made a decision and he chose me. I'm very glad that he decided to tell me. And ever since then, me and him have been getting along quite nicely, with little hugs and sweet words here and there. We tried to keep it quiet, not wanting the others to find out yet. But the secret was out while we were resting in Kaede's house, sitting by the corner, holding hands. Miroku had barged in to tell Inuyasha something, ended up saying ''Ohhhh!'' and ran out to tell the others. We were both blushing when the others started running in, asking questions about us.

I smiled as I recalled all those things he said to me. I never knew he could be that sweet. My heart jumps every time he talks to me, or when he 'accidentally' touches my hands.

My smile turned into a frown though, as I walked over to the Bone Eater's well, knowing I'll be crossing over soon. I went back to my time after the jewel was completed, and mom suggested me to go back. I told my mom I didn't want to go back anymore, now that I have found my love. My mom told me she understood and she's letting me stay, although she still wanted me to go back for the summer at least. School's out, I have nothing to do anyways and Inuyasha told me he's planning to get training with Toutousai. Now that he's staying as a half demon, he wanted to become more powerful with his Tetsusaiga and learn more techniques.

I said good bye to the others this morning, telling them I would return in 2 months. Inuyasha was no where to be seen all morning, but I know he'll come before I leave. I sat against the well, wondering what would happen during the summer. I know I'll still have fun since my friends promised me to hang out with me and catch up for all those times I was 'sick'. And I know I can still occasionally come back once in a while. But I wasn't sure if Inuyasha will be able to come out to see me. Toutousai said they will be training at a far away mountain and he can't be disturbed. I sighed. What if we can't make it through the summer? What if Inuyasha stop having feelings for me?

Suddenly, I heard a distant call of my name. ''Kagome!''

I looked up, seeing a certain hanyou jumping towards me, a big grin on his face. Toutousai was right behind him, on his 3 eyed cow. I quickly dropped my thoughts.

''Inuyasha! Where were you? You know I have to go soon.''

''I know, but Toutousai was telling me about all the techniques he was going to teach me and I got carried away. I'm sorry.'' He told me, with his new cheerful smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Ever since we defeated Naraku, Inuyasha has become a whole different person. He started smiling more, caring for other people more and he hardly lose his temper.

''Well, I'm going now. I told my mom I would be back by lunch time.''

Inuyasha didn't say anything; instead he took a step closer and gave me a hug. I returned the hug, trying to savor the moment.

''Inuyasha, come on! Let's go!'' Toutousai called out, started walking away.

''See you in the summer I guess…'' Inuyasha told me.

''…But you'll be too busy training with Toutousai.'' I replied, trying to cover the sadness I feel inside of me.

''Well…'' He started, but paused, not knowing what to say.

I kissed him lightly on the cheeks and hugged him again. ''It's okay. Doesn't matter.''

Inuyasha turned around to start walking. I grabbed his hand, not wanting to let go. He faced me and gave me an encouraging smile. He then did something unexpected.

He tilted my chin and leaned in, kissing me lightly on my lips. I blushed.

''I'll see you, Kagome. I love you.'' And with that, he turned around and ran to catch up with Toutousai.

I sat down on the edge of the well, still with his warmth on my lips. I closed my eyes and felt that same breeze around me again.

I'm not sure if we can last the whole summer without seeing each other, but I trust the feelings we have now and hope we can make it through.

As I jumped into the well and prepared my heart for a great summer, I whispered out into the peaceful breeze.

''I love you too, Inuyasha.''

* * *

Yay…finished another one-shot…

Well…not much to say, just want to thank the person who gave me this great idea. You know who you are! Review if you have any comments or want to say anything to me. coughmineycough…uh…yea…

Hope everyone have a great summer!

Review!


	2. Forever

…Forever

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine and Kagome can keep him. (Because I know for a fact thata certain bunny loves his ninja!)

After a whole summer of just lying around and not doing anything, I finally got an idea! Stupid writer's block has been preventing me from writing anything for the past weeks (maybe months), I feel so good that I can finally update SOMEthing. So, without further blabbing…

Enjoy!

* * *

As I leaned against the God Tree, I felt a light breeze blowing around my face. I sighed, feeling a sense of peacefulness in me.

It was the end of the summer and today is the first day I'll be able to start my life here in the warring states era. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and thought back to my summer, while waiting for Inuyasha.

This is the exact same spot I sat two months ago, doubting and wondering what would happen in the summer. Sitting here with that peaceful breeze around me, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

The past summer has been… very interesting, with lots of unexpected ups and downs. Many things happened and changed people's lives.

The biggest event would be, of course, the combined wedding of Miroku with Sango and Kouga with Ayame. They decided to combine their wedding and got married on the same day. Inuyasha was able to come get me and we all joined in their wonderful day. Lots of people and demons (the friendly ones) were invited, all putting off their work for that one day to celebrate the joining of two very special couples.

I even got to take pictures!

…

Anyways…

I guess the rest of the summer wasn't that bad. I went back to my time and got to spend time with my friends and family. And although I complained about it very often, mom made me catch up on some of my school work. (And she just HAD to get Hojo to tutor me on all my subjects.) So the first month of the summer was pretty busy for me, trying to catch up on my school work, friends and family. Not to mention I also tried to fit in time to spend with Inuyasha.

Occasionally, when Toutousai isn't being fussy about Inuyasha's training, he would let him come out and spend time with me. We would find excuses to escape from doing what we were supposed to do, to find time to spend with each other.

Sometimes, Inuyasha would sneak over to my time, and spend a whole night staring at stars on my roof. Other times, I would go over to his era and spend an afternoon lying in a field with him. I would tell him about my friends and he would tell me how far he got into his training. We haven't had much time on our hands, but we've enjoyed every minute together.

Of course, spending time with Inuyasha also meant spending time to practice our kissing techniques. And well, I gotta say, we're both becoming quite good kissers (me being the better one, naturally.)

The second month of my summer, however, wasn't as pleasant as the first. During that time, everyone was busy doing their own thing. The two happy couples were busy starting a family of their own, Shippo was finally old enough to wander off on his own to find his own adventures and Inuyasha's training with Toutousai got harder, meaning he had less time for me.

It was very hard for me that month, what with me constantly missing him and that little annoying doubting voice in the back of my head. After not hearing anything from Inuyasha for a while, I got worried and that little voice started to ask questions like: ''Why hasn't he come visit me yet?'' or… ''Did he get hurt?'' and of course, the famous question, ''Did he run off with Kikyo? He told me he loves me, but… he also loved Kikyo.''

I was very confused that time, not knowing whether I should just stay in my time and wait for him to come get me or go over his time and see what he was doing. But I didn't want to disturb him from his trainings. So, at the end all I did was stayed at my time and hoped for the best.

About two weeks into my waiting and hoping, like usual, Inuyasha proved me wrong. One night, while I was mindlessly glancing over a magazine, Inuyasha popped up on my window sill. He didn't even let me say a word when he started to tell me how much he missed me. It turns out that Toutousai trapped him inside a magic cave for two weeks so he can improve on his Backlash Wave. He kept talking for about an hour, telling me all the stuff that happened within those two weeks and kept confessing his undying love for me.

After those two weeks, the rest of the summer was pretty much the same. Toutousai kept trapping Inuyasha in random mountains and caves to get him to improve on his techniques. But I was pretty confident with our love and that doubting voice didn't come up again.

Suddenly, I heard a distant call of my name and woke me up from my thoughts. ''Kagome!''

I looked up, seeing a certain hanyou jumping towards me, a big grin on his face. Toutousai was right behind him, on his 3 eyed cow.

''Inuyasha! Where were you? You know I was coming back this morning!'' I 'angrily' told him.

''Sorry Kagome, Toutousai was sharpening Tetsusaiga. I'm done his training!'' Inuyasha told me excitingly, grinning like a maniac.

I couldn't help but smile at him. After all, if the love of your life was right there in front of you, clearly having a lot of fun, you can't help but smile along with them.

Inuyasha sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave a happy sigh. ''Oi, I'm so happy you can stay here now…''

''Me too.'' I softly said, leaning my head against his strong shoulders.

''Well, looks like our love made it through the summer.'' Inuyasha said, with a cheerful tone in his voice.

I giggled. ''Looks like it did.''

''I love you Kagome.''

I looked at Inuyasha. His expression was so serious and determined; I could almost feel his love radiating out from his heart.

''Forever.'' He added.

I opened my mouth to answer him. But that little voice stopped me and made me say something else. ''Inuyasha, impossible promises are the most touching ones.'' I sighed sadly.

''Yeah, I know. Stupid death.''

Tears formed in my eyes as I snuggled into his chest. I half cried and half laughed as I held him tightly, never wanting to let go.

After a while, Inuyasha helped me up and we started to walk towards the village, ready to join in the others for lunch. While hewashelping me up, he whispered into my ear. ''Forever in my heart, in my head, hand in hand, we'll face the world…''

As I walked hand in hand with Inuyasha and prepared my heart for a great future, I whispered back to the love of my life.

''I love you too, Inuyasha. Forever.''

* * *

Woohoo… I'm done! 

Well…the first person I've got to thank is a certain bunny. I wouldn't have been able to write this without you!

Second person I have to thank is one of the reviewers, lover's quarrel. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have thought of writing a sequel for when Inuyasha and Kagome see each other again.

All in all, I think this will be the end to this story. But then again, anything can happen! So that's it to my story for now…

Sweet Love …Forever.

Oh and…Hope everyone had a great summer!

Review!


End file.
